The Path of the Gigitsune
by Yoru Kitsune no Kutsuu
Summary: The Kyuubi is sealed into the Uzumaki twins, Naruto and Masami. Naruto is hated and beaten for holding the soul of the Kyuubi but what will happen when one night he awakens a forgotten kekkei Genkai call kikai Shakuhou (mechanical release). The path of the gigitsune is a hard path, will he fall into darkness or will he rise above the hate and despair.


In the night on October 10th in Konoha the Kyuubi No Yoko was released from its jailer Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the Forth Hokage, after she gave birth to twins. Many ninja tried as they might to stop the beast from destroying their village, but it was useless. The beast was too powerful and had torn half the village asunder by the time the time the Forth and Third Hokage joined the scene. The Forth, Minato Namakzi, summoned Gamabunta to hold down the Kyuubi while two ANBU showed up with the uzumaki twins. In a last ditch effort the Third Hokage used the Shiki Fujin to seal the beast into the twins at the cost of his life. He ripped the beast in two and sealed the chakra in the younger uzumaki named Masami, while the soul was sealed in the older of the two, Naruto uzumaki. With his dying breath he wished these two be treated as Heros for holding the kyuubi back. Little did he know that they would only respect half of his wish. The path of the Gingitsune was soon to be carved into the minds and hearts of Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever.

(Time Skip 6-Years, The Namakazi Estate)  
`Why am I hated and ignored by everyone?` thought one Naruto Uzumaki, who at this point in time was watching his `family` celebrate his and his sister's birthday without him. His heart ached when he watched them act so friendly with each other. It didn't help when after Masami blew the candle on their cake out and his parents shouted in unison "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" to her. She giggled and hugged them with all her might as the parents said "We love you Masa-chan our one and only whirlpool princess." This caused Naruto to start crying slowly as they lived, laughed, and loved without him, like he didn't even exist. He saw his God Father, Jiraiya, give her the summoning contract to the toads while his God Mother Tsunade gave her scrolls for Medical Ninjutsu. It finally became too much and Naruto got up and left slamming the door on his way out. The only one who noticed was Masami but she was having too much fun to think about.  
Naruto was running down the street not caring where he was going as he cried his eyes out. He was so zoned out that he ran right into a villager and fell on his butt.  
"Ohhoho…look what we have here, the little demon brat." Said the villager with venom lacing his voice as he stared hatefully down at him, before Naruto could react he was grabbed by the angry villager and socked in the face hard enough to break his nose with a loud CRACK. Naruto yelped out in pain as his eyes water and his nose poured blood. The commotion from the little scene cause many other villagers, ANBU, and normal ninja to surround the scared boy.  
"DEAMON…"  
"DIE…"  
"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, NOW IM GONNA REPAY YOU…" said some of the many people that surrounded Naruto. In the blink of an eye a kunai was shoved in the back of Naruto knees, which in turn cause Naruto to fall screaming in pain. This caused many of the group to start pulling out weapons and descend on him. They slashed, stabbed, and beat away at the boy as they had done for the past 3 years. While they were torturing the boy he curled into a ball and started to sing in his head.  
'Happy Birthday to me...'  
Bones broke and shattered, while skin was torn away in chunks and alcohol was poured in the wounds. The boy stayed strong and didn't utter any type of noise. This did not sit well with the group as they started using fire and lightning jutsu on the boy.  
'Happy Birthday to…me…'  
Broken glass was shoved in the boy's mouth as they forced his mouth to chew. One of the ANBU with an Inu mask ripped out Naruto's right eye. Many heard the boy whimper and so they continued to shove glass in his body as they poured alcohol mixed with some poisons in his wounds.  
'Happy Birthday de…ar…Naru…to…'  
Naruto's consciousness was slowly waning as his body was put through hell. A kunai in a lung, a shuriken to the stomach, and a rusty scalpel cutting of his fingers and toes was next as the group was in bliss as they avenged their fallen loved ones.  
'Happy Birthday to m…'  
He couldn't finish the last line in his head as he felt something click inside him and he started to feel warm but it soon it got hotter and hotter until it felt like he was on fire. The blood that was pouring out of him was gaining a silver hue as his hair turned silver with white highlights. This scared the group so they picked up the speed and power behind their attacks.  
'Somebody…Anybody, please make them stop' thought Naruto as the pain from within his body subsided. He heard a soft whisper that told him to say a phrase. It took him a couple of times but he figured out what the voice was saying.  
"Kikai Shakuhou: Seiren himatsu." Whispered Naruto as his blood pooled into a ball and started to bubble like is was lava. The group was scared shitless and tried to run but the ball exploded, splashing the group. The liquid burned through the body of the group like butter. Screams could be heard in the night that soon turned to gurgles and then, like that, the group was dead. That was the last thing that Naruto saw before he lost consciousness.  
Mindscape  
Drip…  
Drip…  
Drip…  
Naruto slowly stirred from his slumber and got to his feet at a snail's pace. He noticed he was in a sewer and wondered how he got here. He pushed the thought down as he felt a pull telling him to follow the sensation. He went down corridor after corridor till he walked into a room with a giant gate with the kanji for seal on the middle of the gate. When Naruto saw that he gasped as he remembered where he was and who was sealed inside of him. He walked up to the gate cautiously but he didn't see any giant nine-tailed fox behind the bars. So in his curious state he walked past the barred gate looking for the fox. After a moment of walking he saw a humanoid figure in the dark shaking.  
"Hello, are you ok? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and who are you?" called out Naruto in his curious state. The figure stopped shaking and slowing got up then they turned around into the light. Naruto gasped at the beauty that was before him. It was a girl about 18 or so with her tan skin having a reddish hue. She had a slender body with a hint of noticeable muscle. She had long smooth legs that lead to flared out hips with a nice toned stomach, and DD breasts that rose and fell as she breathed hard. Her face was heart shaped with full lips, elongated canines, high cheek bones, and 3 whisker marks on each cheek like him. Her eye drew him in; they were a dark gold with white flecks in them. He could see they were moist like she was holding back tears. Her hair was bone white and kind of wild as it went down to her plump butt. She had a pair of pale orange fox ears on her head and nine white tails with blood red tips coming out of her tailbone. They swish lazily while Naruto stared and his brain rebooted. When it did he noticed the tails and ears.  
`Fox ears and nine tails…` his eyed widened as he gawked.  
"KYUUBI?!" he shouted, his beating forgotten for now as he stared at the beautiful creature before him.  
"**Yes, I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko. I'm the one who attacked your village and I'm also the reason your life is so miserable.**" she said meekly not looking him in the eye. Her angelic voice echoed through Naruto but her words finally caught up to him and he froze. The next thing that happened was Naruto release enough KI that it brought Kyuubi to her knees (AN: Her tolerance to KI is unbeatable but she's in Naruto's mind so his KI can be even more potent than hers.) and made her gasp while she struggled to breath. Naruto walked slowly over to her. He bent down right in front of Kyuubi and quickly hugged her tight as the KI disappear. Naruto heard her gasp when he hugged her.  
"**Why are you hugging me instead of yelling or hitting me**?" she asked in what he deduced was a surprised but relieved tone. He pulled back enough to look at her and smiled.

"Well not all things appear as they seem. I would think being locked up like this for decades would be depressing and the first sign of freedom would be taken in a heartbeat. When you got out the village probably freaked out and tried to hurt you so you retaliated. Then you were sealed in me and your chakra into my sister. The condition of my life is not your fault it's their fault for not seeing me as the scroll instead of the kunai." He said warmly while stroking her back and one of her tails which in turn made her purr. He chuckled at her, thinking that she looked too beautiful and kind to hurt anyone without purpose.  
"Besides you're the one that's kept me alive and has always been there for me with whats left of your chakra, also the fact that you're beautiful as an angel is a bonus." He said playfully as she blushed a bit at his angel comment. Tears started to fall down her face, after what he said completely processed in her head, and she hugged him tighter with her head buried in the crook of his neck saying thank you over and over again. Naruto's mind started to wonder and he remembered the attack he used, against the group that was beating him, before he blacked out.  
"Hey Kyuubi…" Naruto tried to say but was interrupted by her  
"**Please call me Miyuki, that's my real name.**" the now named Miyuki said shyly.  
Naruto smiled and asked "Ok Miyuki-chan, I was wondering if you know what I did before I lost consciousness?" She tensed a bit but slowly pulled away from him.  
"**What you used was a jutsu that can only be used by a person that has Kekkei Genkai of the uzumaki clan that was thought to be lost**" she said slowly as she watched Naruto's eyes widened at her words.  
"What's its name?" he asked with some excitement at the prospect of having a lost power.  
She smiled warmly and said "**Your Kekkei Genkai is called the Kikai Shakuhou**."


End file.
